The Preacher
by Oh-darling-if-only-you-knew
Summary: Smutless Destiel oneshot. Western AU based on the song The Preacher by Jamie N Commons (lyrics are in the end notes). If you know the song, you know this is not a happy ficlet. Preacher Castiel has done unspeakable things in the name of the Lord, and he will pay the ultimate price.


A/N: Yeah, just a quick Destiel drabble inspired by the song The Preacher from Jamie N Commons. Lyrics are at the end of the story. Obviously I don't own that song, sadly I don't own Supernatural either.

~666~

"Hang him!"

"String him up!"

"He's a monster!"

"_EVERYBODY SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!_"

The crowd fell silent when Sheriff Winchester stepped forward. One woman called out again. "You are a godforsaken man, preacher!" She was quickly silenced though by a look sent to her by him.

He rolled out a document. "Castiel Novak, you stand accused of…"

"I know what I stand accused of," the preacher interrupted him calmly.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Dean didn't want to hear the answer. He really didn't. But he knew what was coming before Castiel had even opened his mind.

"I merely followed the bidding of the Lord."

"And how do you know this was his bidding?"

"I spoke to him. I went to the top of the Brown Mountain, and he spoke to me."

"He told you to shoot your wife, her brother and sister, your children and their children?"

"He told me purity would be found in solitude. I must be alone. Those I love are my demons. And I must slay my demons."

The crowd erupted into outraged murmurs. "He's insane," someone called out. "He's dangerous! He'll kill again! Execute him now before he loses it completely!"

Dean couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. The faces in the crowd, screaming for Castiel's blood, his death, were a blur. All he could see were the preacher's calm blue eyes, staring back at him like he was _nobody_.

"Cas…" he whispered.

He didn't even react to the little nickname. He just kept staring, his face calm all the while. As if he wasn't about to die.

In the end it was Deputy Sherriff Sam to silence the crowd again. "Damn, I hate public trials," he muttered under his breath to his brother. But Dean still didn't really seem to notice. It was as if time was standing still.

He had to say it. He had to. But he couldn't.

"Cas…" He took a shaky breath and tried again. "Castiel Novak, you are hereby found guilty of the murder of eleven people, eight of which were children, none of them older than twelve. I am sentencing you to die by the rope. Make your peace with God."

"His work has been done," the preacher said calmly, not breaking eye contact with the Sherriff. "He will accept me in His Heavenly gardens."

"What about _thou shalt not kill_," Sam spoke up.

"I believe the Ten Commandments are allowed to be broken when it is ordered so by the Lord himself," Castiel retorted.

"Just… shut up, Sam…" Dean managed to bring out. He still couldn't breathe. All he could see were those unrelenting blue eyes. He couldn't breathe…

Sam could see Dean was struggling, so he led the preacher to the scaffold and placed the noose around his neck. "Do you have any last words?" he asked.

Castiel was still looking at Dean, and waited for the man to fully focus on him. "You are not a demon," he then said. "You are pure.

"Do you not see, Dean Winchester?"

Dean didn't understand.

"I am _your_ demon."

Dean couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

"Slay your demons."

He gave a shaky nod. It was Castiel's last request. How could he not follow it?

He stepped up to the scaffold and replaced Sam at the lever. Tears started running down his face. "Slay my demons," he said hoarsely. Castiel gave a slow nod.

He pulled.

The body fell down with a dull thud as force was put on the rope. It twitched a few times before finally hanging still.

There were a few approving murmurs from the crowd as it parted, a few cases of "good riddance" along with a "well, that wasn't very spectacular".

Dean stayed though. He stayed long after everyone had gone, after Sam had gone. When he knew for certain no-one was there anymore to hear him, he whispered three little words, the last words Castiel had ever spoken to him in private.

"I loved you."

~End~

Lyrics:

_Up in the north where the cold winds blow  
>Over the prairie gold<br>There's a church bell screaming  
>On the steeple high<br>Gather ye children of men_

_With one hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross  
>Jesus and his family are two things he's lost<em>

_March him to the scaffold and string him up on high  
>The call came out from the crowd<br>There's blood in their eyes and blood in their hearts  
>For the blood turning dry on his hands<em>

_With one hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross  
>Jesus and his family are two things he's lost<em>

_Christ oh Lord what have you done  
>You won't never see heaven or kingdom come<br>Christ Oh Lord what have you done  
>You won't never see heaven or kingdom come<em>

_Listen to me my wayward flock  
>He cried with a noose round his neck<em>

_I spoke to the lord on the mountain top  
>His bidding was all I could do<br>I spoke to the lord on the mountain top  
>His bidding was all I could do<em>

_Christ Oh Lord your works been done  
>Now show me heaven or kingdom come<br>Christ Oh Lord your works been done  
>Now show me heaven or kingdom come<em>

_One hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross  
>Jesus and his family are two things he's lost.<em>


End file.
